callisto_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Lindy "Hopps" Hopper
Lindy "Hopps" Hopper is played by Bonnie Gordon on Callisto 6. Biography Season 1 Hopps attends an annual corporate technical show at the Los Angeles Convention Center because Kylan Krause is going to make a speech to honor her father's work at the company. There she reunites with her old childhood friend, Anton Andazola, and joins him at Kylan's publicity dinner. When the center is evacuated due to escalating protests, she is exposed to Callisto 6 energy alongside Anton, Lacy, Luma, Oya, and Cass. The exposure itself knocks her unconscious. She regains consciousness while they're all being attacked by a strike team intent on killing them. Upon waking, she demonstrates newfound abilities with manipulating electricity as well as incredibly enhanced speed. After fighting off and escaping from the strike team, Hopps pushes her new abilities to the limits when Luma's younger brothers are in danger after an earthquake. She shows an ability to absorb vast amount of electrical power. When they all part ways after saving the boys, she returns home to her mother to reassure her that she's okay but realizes that her mother hadn't even realized she could've been in danger. Days later, she ventures off with Anton to have some practice with the new powers so she can get an idea of what she's able to do. During the infiltration into Pyramid Star Solutions, Hopps pretends to be taking Luma, who's disguised as her mother, on a tour of the company building with Cass. The plan goes awry when Kylan himself intercepts the tour party and then leads them to a private lab so he can reveal that he knows all of their identities. After receiving Kylan's ultimatum -- work for him or face the corporations without his protection -- she, Cass, and Luma rush to help Anton. They're all able to narrowly escape with some help from Kostchie, a thief on the job stealing information from Cassium. Hopps finds herself at odds with the rest of the group except for Anton when they can't come to an agreement on the next course of action. She wants to accept Kylan's offer and use it against him. Deciding to explore the only third choice on the board, they venture to an abandoned underwater Cassium base called Blue Dolphin Station. There, they save a young man named Cobalt, fight several Cassium mutated experiments, and meet a more sentient experiment named Sal. When they return Cobalt to his godfather's home, they discover his godfather to be none other than a much older clone of Kylan Krause. After talking with him and discovering that he wants to take down the corporations, they accept his help in fighting for the citizens of Los Angeles and adopt the name the Callisto 6. Days after turning down Pyramid Star's Kylan Krause they get information about a classified Cassium base that could be worth infiltrating. They fly to its location, proceed with their infiltration plan, and make their way to the twentieth sub-level where they meet Dr. Jerome Blair. Despite his supposed pleasantness, it becomes apparent that things aren't what they seem and Jerome exhibits poisonous abilities. Despite close calls during the ensuing battle, the Callisto 6 emerge victorious. Weeks after the public exposure of the information gathered from the Cassium facility, they all meet a new clone in the pod rescued from the Cassium facility: Synapse. Their discussions with him are interrupted when Hopps receives a call from her mother about a visiting guest. With everyone on high alert, they arrive at the home to find Kylan Krause waiting to ask them for help. The Callisto 6 agree to help keep him alive before dropping him off at the warehouse Hopps once practiced her abilities so he could use it as a safe house. Everyone arrives back at Raft City to collect information. After a large amount of Callisto 6 is detonated by Tails and knocks out the power, Hopps helps to get necessary electronics back online with an electrical jump start. When they arrive at the train yard and discover an out of control train speeding down the mag rail, Hopps pumps electricity back into the system and helps to stop the train. Season 2 Hopps treats Oniko's presence in Blue Dolphin Base with wariness and caution. Even when she's unconscious and secured in the lab, Hopps lingers nearby just in case something were to happen. Though she relents when the real Oniko is freed from Fletcher's control and awakens, her caution rapidly turns into fury at the idea of Fletcher having done this to Oniko. While Luma and Lacy escort Kylan back to his office at Pyramid Star Solutions, the rest of the Callisto 6 witness the drawbacks of Hopps's abilities for the first time when they see her eyes roll into her head and her body seize briefly. She brushes their concern off. There's little time for anyone to question her about it further as they see that someone is trying to break Jerome Blaire out of custody. Hopps discovers newfound abilities as they try to defeat the forces trying to free Jerome. She finds that she can teleport through an electrical bolt from one location to another instantaneously. Though she puts up a good fight during the ensuing battle against Jerome, he ultimately kills her with his poisonous abilities. She is clinically dead for about a minute before the onboard prison transport Medbot is able to revive her. When Jerome is defeated and locked away in the transport again, the Callisto 6 rush Hopps back to Blue Dolphin Base. Season 3 After the loss of Anton is left reeling, guilt and fury battling as she struggles to deal with this and the changed world they come back to. Abilities *Electrical Manipulation **Electrical Absorption **Electrical Discharge **Electrical Channeling **Teleportation via electricity *Superhuman Capabilities **Enhanced Speed * Marital Arts * Electrical Flight (3.11) - Player exudes an aura of crackling electricity that lets you fly for ten minutes. * Seize Opportunity - If player succeeds on a speed defense they can immediately attack. * Physically Gifted (3.12) - Any time points are spent from Might or Speed on an action for any reason, if a 1 is rolled on the associated die, the person is allowed to reroll, always taking the second result. Relationships Hopps and her parents Hopps and her father were extremely close while he was alive, and his death left her, and her mother, shaken. After his death her mother retreated into the world of VR, and while Hopps still loves her mother their relationship is extremely strained. Hopps and Anton Hopps and Anton were childhood friends and have reconnected. He has helped her get use to her powers and figure out her mantra. Hopps and Oya Hopps and Luma Hopps and Lacy Hopps and Cass The two have bonded over being the 'tanks' of the group, coining the nomenclature of 'Thunder Thighs' for when they team up. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Needs Revision